User talk:NikkieJay
..... I just started today (Oct.7.2009) so I'm new but I would like to get to know some of you out there. oh and by the way IF YOU HATE MARLUXIA I DON'T THINK WE'LL GET ALONG! Okay? Please don't hate me. Hey there Will You Be My Friend Hey would you like to be my friend please I don't have any yet? Of course! I'll gladly be your friend. Nice to meet you! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 00:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank You so much your so nice : ) Ok can you make me a marluxia from days saying "drown in the ever blooming darkness" Hello there Nikkie.--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 21:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Talkbubble! Thanks Yola! Hello Nikkie HIIIII! Hi, Nikkie Jay! I'm sitting right next to you!--KeybladeMaster36 21:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Two things 1: Please either use your talk bubble or your signature when you are talking to me. I'm one of those people who get easily confused. 2: Of course I'll be your friend, I need all the friends I can get. (You were expecting me to do 3 things like Phil weren't you? XD)--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 21:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey hi hi--Riku's Love 01:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Marluxia Hello, Nikkie Jay! Sorry I haven't said anything about your blog. K and I have been in bed sick, and running high fevers: Me at 100.1 today and K at 104 today! My fever broke (for the fourth time in three days) so I felt good enough to get on the computer. I only have an hour since Dad is going to call to check up on us once in a while.--KeybladeMaster36 14:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) We are better! But we can't go back to school until tomorrow. Hope you feel better, to! Fred Fred Axel! YES!--KeybladeMaster36 14:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) PS. Namine creeps me out... up IRC Now PLEASE!!! Hello Hello. Seems like someone has a really similar bubble to mine. I suppose there had to be huge Marluxia fan on this wiki somewhere besides us. LOL. I have beat five Square Enix games. Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Fullmetal Alchemist and the broken angle, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Curse of the Crimson Elixir. I know the first KH was when it was still Square Soft but still. Any way sorry if I made you feel bad about the art thing. I didn't mean to. I just meant I really like it. Who's the man behind Reno. Just wondering Soil is my power! 18:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) New Talkbubble Hey Man that sure was fast! I think I got it. Yep added you back. You must love to write. I do too. I have a series of short stories. Maybe some time I'll send you one. I never did edit it all the way through. sigh Soil is my power! 22:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) hey nikkie do you like it}} Hi! Sure! Okay ^_^ A little help here? Marluxia talk Yes, I did. As the history states, you can talk about things like that on the forum. Talk pages are for improving articles. If you're wondering why the talk pages are still full of chatty crap, well...we're not done cleaning yet.—Urutapu 19:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Do You Want To Join? Hello YOUR LEAVING? Meeting Hello again! But First......